


Only One

by littlesparrow33



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Dean Needs Love, Flirting, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, M/M, Modern Vampire Benny, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-05-18 00:51:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14842451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlesparrow33/pseuds/littlesparrow33
Summary: Prompt:You live in a world where your soulmate is unable to hurt you, intentionally or otherwise. You are fighting in a war, when one of the enemy’s knives harmlessly glances off you.When clearing out a vampire nest, Dean runs into someone unexpected.Set pre-series. AU assumes Benny never went to Purgatory and isn't quite as old as canon-Benny Lafitte.





	1. Dean

**Author's Note:**

> Well, life has been crazy-busy and my writing is slow, but I do have something that I can call mostly complete! That's something at least (I hope).
> 
> When I saw this writing prompt, I immediately thought of Benny and Dean. Hunters vs. Vampires. Foes to Friends (and More). That, and I wanted to offer up a fanfic to prove that I don't actually hate Sam--I just dislike him in Season 08, that's it, I swear! Also, I had a better title and subsequently lost it--Open to suggestions.
> 
> Happy reading!

**Prompt:** You live in a world where your soulmate is unable to hurt you, intentionally or otherwise. You are fighting in a war, when one of the enemy’s knives harmlessly glances off you.

Dean and Sam pulled up around the corner from the warehouse, getting out and prepping the gear to scope out the potential vampire nest. Sam was moving slowly in a typical sourpuss teenage rebellion. Dean rolled his eyes but otherwise ignored it and double-checked that his brother had everything he needed. John was off checking on the second possible location in the next town. They were supposed to call if they found the main nest location and recon where possible.

“I don’t see why we had to do this _tonight_ ,” Sam grumbled.

Dean rolled his eyes. “Sammy, let’s just get through this, please? Dad’s already mad at you about the application thing. Can we get through one week without a blow-up for once?”

Sam pursed his lips and didn’t respond. Dean inwardly sighed. He knew that Sam was just hoping to spend more time with Naomi from school. His little brother panted after her, but Dean personally thought that she was stuck up and stringing Sam along for no reason. Sam had already told Dean that they’d checked to see if they were soulmates and they were able to leave marks on each other so that wasn’t the case. So, he just reminded Sam at every opportunity that her name backwards was ‘I moan’ and enjoyed the bitchface he got in return. It was better than lingering over the idea that Sam might actually be trying to leave them for college soon.

“C’mon, man. Focus. Let’s check it out.”

They moved around the building, checking to see where there might be signs of activity. It was looking empty until they spotted a couple of men around back. Dean signaled for quiet and to back away, but then one of the men laughed about going in for a bloody bite and walked toward the building. That was enough. Dean motioned for caution and stealing away to regroup, and Sam nodded.

It looked like they were nearly in the clear, when one of the vamps came attacking around the corner. Dean stepped up and pulled out his blade, punching and wrangling the creature away from Sam so that he could get a clear shot. A solid push and swing had the head removed from its body. He turned to see that the second vampire had come up behind them and was fighting with Sam. The vamp had strength on him, though, and Sam was backing up when the monster drew out his own steel. His brother tried to bring up a needle of dead man’s blood, but it was knocked away.

Dean saw the blade coming down at Sam, the vampire’s movements swift and sure. He was just close enough by that time to dash in so that the blade came down on Dean’s shoulder instead of his brother’s. It was second nature to him, and Dean braced for the pain when the metal suddenly bounced off.

Dean’s eyes went wide in shock and he saw the same reflected back at him in the vamp’s bright blue eyes. They gaped at each other and even Sam stayed quiet behind him in astonishment. Then came a shout.

“Benny, you still out there?”

The vampire stepped back, eyes never leaving Dean’s. The hunter automatically shifted his stance to keep between the vampire and Sam, but he’d honestly lost track of what he was doing. He had no idea what this meant for him, so he fell back on the only thing he knew: protecting Sam. The vampire gave him a calculating look that made Dean tense, then the guy seemed to come to a decision and rushed back to where the rest of the nest was gathering.

Dean let out a breath and turned to Sam. His brother was still surprised but came back to himself when Dean started talking. “They know we’re here now, we should fall back and…” He trailed off when he started hearing shouts and the sound of fighting. Holding a finger to his lips, Dean motioned Sam to circle around and they looked through the broken windows on the side of the building.

There wasn’t a clear view, but Dean could make out a familiar figure dodging and swinging his blade at the other vampires. Dean’s gut lurched as he tried to grasp what the vamp was doing, turning on his nestmates. But he couldn’t take staying out of the action and whispered to Sam, “Stay back, get anyone who comes out.” Then he went in to join the fight.

There were already a couple vamps dead on the floor and the vampire (was it “Benny?”) was now fending off the remaining three, as the element of surprise was gone. He was beginning to look pretty bloody and worn down and Dean didn’t hesitate to rush in and decapitate the nearest one before they could notice him. Now distracted, the vamps turned to Dean and the rebellious one was able to strike down another as Dean engaged the last one. A couple hits and he was able to twist and get a clear swing to the vampire’s neck, the head dropping with a thud in the sudden quiet.

Seeing no other vampires, Dean stopped and looked at the mystery vamp again. The other man was also staying still, looking at Dean and dripping blood onto the floor. They were about the same height, though the vamp looked burlier and a bit older, with a trimmed beard and thick arms that hung loosely now that the fighting was over. He wore a dark pea coat and cap, those blue eyes watching him closely.

There was the sound of feet approaching and Dean recognized Sam’s tread on the floor, so he kept his eyes on the vampire.

“Looks like we’re clear,” Sam reported, coming to stand next to Dean and watching the remaining vampire curiously.

Dean nodded and raised his blade slightly in case the vamp made a move towards Sam.

He held up his hands. “Easy, chief. Not looking to attack anyone.” His voice had a deep Southern drawl that sent tingles down Dean’s spine, so he scowled on principle.

“Sure about that? Think I saw you throwing the first punch.”

He lowered his hands, face softening. “I didn’t know who you were,” he said plainly. “I never thought anyone could be…”

Dean felt a jolt of recognition. He’d never thought to find a soulmate, ever. Because who could possibly be a match to a soul like his? But Dean saw that same disbelief and astonishment in this guy’s face, with just a touch of wonder. His hand lowered a little bit.

“Then, you think…” Dean couldn’t bring himself to finish, switching gears. “Why did you kill off your nest?”

“You’re hunters; it’s clear what you were here for.” The vampire indicated the fallen bodies around them. “Obviously the plan was to defend the nest, but when I saw that—I couldn’t let them hurt you. And the nest…they don’t let anyone go. I had to choose.” He shrugged.

It went against his training, but Dean actually believed him— _wanted_ to believe him, even. But the hunter was torn and couldn’t respond, either to somehow finish the job or withdraw or, or…

Sam, who’d been watching quietly, spoke up at Dean’s silence. “Then, that really happened? The _blade_ couldn’t move, that wasn’t just you?” he asked the vampire, who shook his head. Sam paused. “Do we try again, to be sure?”

The vampire (it _was_ “Benny,” right?) shook his head again, emphatically. “I won’t attack you again,” he told Dean. The surety and faith in that voice warmed him, too much so.

Sam looked at Dean. “Will _you?_ ”

Dean’s gut said “no,” and his hesitance showed. But the vamp gave a crooked smile and dropped to his knees, tossing his blade to the side. “Go on. Be sure.”

Slowly, telegraphing every inch, Dean moved to stand in front of him with the blade pointed at the vampire’s shoulder. He gave a nod to the hunter and waited. Before Dean could lose his nerve, he jabbed the blade forward. It gave a sharp clang as it glanced off.

“Well, shit. Dad’s going to be pissed,” Sam commented.

That got Dean’s attention. He half-spun toward Sam, in an almost instinctual move to shield the vampire. “ _No!_ He can’t—” Dean barely got that much out before his voice cracked and he stopped talking.

“You don’t think you can _hide_ it?” Sam asked skeptically, and Dean shook his head. He knew that they couldn’t hide, John would spot “Benny” as a vampire immediately.

Dean looked back to the vampire, who was still kneeling on the ground, watching the brothers speak. Seeing that he had Dean’s attention again, he gave a slight tilt to his neck. “You going to kill me?” he asked quietly.

“I _can’t_ ,” Dean replied, with a tight voice.

He nodded at Sam. “ _He_ could,” he stated, without any fear. “Seems a fair question.”

Dean looked over at Sam. He had no idea what expression was on his face, but it was enough to have his brother shaking his head. “I’m _not_ killing your soulmate, Dean. Jesus.”

“Dean?” the vampire repeated, with a look up at the hunter.

“Yeah.” Dean nodded. “And you’re…Benny?”

A small smile. “Yep. Heard that, huh?”

Dean nodded again and awkwardly reached out a hand to help up the other man. Benny took it and stood, carefully allowing the hunter his space. Dean’s mind was completely muddled. How on earth he could have a soulmate in a vampire…well, that _was_ probably the Winchester-type luck that he should expect. But it threw him for a loop.

“I’m, er, Sam,” his brother finished off the disjointed introduction and Benny gave a small nod in acknowledgment. Sam looked back at Dean and blew out a breath. “What now? Dad’ll be checking in soon.”

“I don’t know,” Dean admitted. He looked at Benny and was struck again by those sharp eyes on that gentle face. “You’re a—We’re…we _can’t_ …”

Benny nodded and rubbed his head a bit. “We’re in a bit of a pickle, aren’t we? A hunter and a vampire, I mean, c’mon.”

“Right?” Dean gave a breathy laugh that made the other man grin.

Sam looked between the two and gave an exaggerated sigh. “C’mon, guys, ideas? Thoughts? _Anything?_ ”

Dean’s face fell as he started to think it through. “Look, this is more than I ever thought I’d—I guess this is hello and goodbye?”

A shadow crossed Benny’s face at those words. “I was hoping—I don’t suppose…you’ll ever want to see me again?”

Before Dean could reply, Sam broke in, “You’re not fucking serious, are you Dean? That’s your _soulmate_.”

“You think I don’t know that, Sammy?” he snapped back.

“Apparently not because you’re running away!”

“We don’t _get_ soulmates, Sam!” Dean yelled, desperate and infuriated at this intervening of Fate. “Even if he weren’t a vampire—I’m a goddamn _hunter_ , since when does that include a happy ending, even if we want it?”

“Dean?” Benny stepped closer and it took some willpower not to back away like a skittish horse. “ _Do_ you want this?” He couldn’t answer that, but it must have been spelled out by his face because it looked like Benny was relieved. “Look, clearly I don’t know all of what you’re dealing with here, as a hunter or a son, but I’m not ready to have this end before it begins. Are you?”

“No,” it came out as a whisper. “But, you _do_ drink people. Do you really think that’s not going to be a problem?”

The vampire hung his head a little, then met Dean’s questioning eyes. “I ate with the nest, yes. But it was just to be fed. I wasn’t…comfortable…with how they went about it all the time. I have heard of…alternatives?” He hesitated, but then began nodding with resolve. “I’ll do it, if it means getting to know you, Dean.”

Dean opened his mouth to reply when his phone buzzed in his pocket. Eyes wide in panic, he gave them both a look before picking up the call. “Hi, Dad.”

“Nothing here, what’s it look like over there?” came John’s gruff voice.

“Found the nest; we were attacked and had to fight them off. We cleared it out.”

“ _Idiot_. You should have called for backup. Where’s your brother?”

“Sorry. Sam’s not hurt, he’s here.”

“I’m on my way. Don’t let anyone sneak up on you two.”

“Yes, sir.” John hung up and Dean stiffly put the phone back in his pocket. He caught a sympathetic look from Benny and realized that he’d probably heard John through the phone. Ducking his head a bit, Dean looked at Sam. “He’s on his way.”

His brother nodded. “You need a plan.”

Dean nodded, then shook his head. “I don’t have a plan,” he admitted, glancing at Benny.

Sam gave a frustrated sound. “Dean, why don’t you just go?”

“Go?”

“Just _leave_. You found your soulmate, why don’t you just go with him?”

“I can’t,” Dean said, immediately. He looked over at Benny with some regret. “I’m sorry, I can’t.”

“Why _not?_ ,” Sam asked stubbornly. “What’s more important? Dad can do his hunting alone.”

Dean gritted his teeth. “I _can’t_ just leave.”

The lanky teen huffed out a disappointed breath. “I never figured you for such a coward, Dean.”

Dean fought not to react but glared at the floor instead of shouting. There was a shuffle and a deep, angry growl came from the vampire. “I don’t think you should be so harsh when you’re the reason that he’s sticking around, kid.” Dean looked up in surprise to see Benny staring down a speechless Sam. The burly man glanced his way. “Am I right?”

The young man hesitated but gave a short nod. That made Sam give an even more dramatic sigh. “Damn it, Dean. I’m going to be _fine_. I only have a few months left of school and then—” he broke off.

“…Then?” Dean asked, suspiciously.

A sigh. “Look, I’m sorry, but…I got early acceptance at Stanford. I’m leaving, whether you and Dad like it or not.”

Dean gaped at him, unable to speak for a moment in shock. “You were just…gonna _leave?_ ” He was going for angry, but it mostly came across as hurt. This whole night had put him off-balance and Dean couldn’t keep track of everything that he was feeling. “Were you gonna say anything?” When Sam hesitated, Dean looked away, unable to see the truth there. Benny looked like he wanted to step in again, but it was far too soon. Dean wouldn’t be able to accept help from him, not yet, and the other man seemed to know it somehow.

Sam tried to defend himself. “Dad wouldn’t let me leave if I said anything. Look, the point is…it doesn’t matter if you go. I’m going to be gone anyway. You don’t have to be Dad’s soldier anymore.”

Dean took a deep breath. “Y’know what, I don’t care if you’re leaving in three months, or a year, or a decade. I’m not leaving while you’re around.”

“ _Seriously?_ Dean, you don’t owe Dad anything. He’s only focused on the family business, he’s never given us anything—”

“He gave me _you_ ,” Dean spat out. When that got him silence, he continued, “When Mom was killed, and Dad knew that he was gonna fall apart without his soulmate, he gave you to me to look after. Maybe that wasn’t enough for you, but if that doesn’t fucking show that he had his priorities in order even when things were at their worst—well, you can just go on thinking he never did anything for us but you’d be damn wrong, Sammy.”

“Dean,” Sam started but stopped, looking conflicted.

Dean sighed, but this whole argument seemed to have kicked his brain into gear a little bit. He turned to the vampire looking on at the two of them. He was a little sheepish when he talked to the other man. “Look, Benny, I can’t go with you right now. I mean, after all this fucking drama I don’t know if you even wanna—”

“Yes,” Benny cut in. He smiled at the hunter. “ _Yes_.”

The young man coughed awkwardly. “Right. Well, right now you need to get out of here before our dad arrives. He’s a hunter and he’s not gonna be OK with any of this. Do you have a cell phone?”

“I do.”

“Then I can reach you. If you can try your…alternatives…make it work, then maybe…”

Benny nodded. “I _will_ make it work.”

“Good, then we’ll be in touch.” Dean gave a hard look at Sam. “I don’t know where we’ll be in three months, but I’m gonna see if Dad will let us stay to finish out school where you are. So long as he doesn’t hunt anything out of the ordinary, we might be able to stick around.”

Sam paused, but then nodded. “Thanks, Dean.”

“Right now, we need to clean up and burn these bodies, or we’ll be hearing it and will probably have to move out sooner than you’d like, Sammy.”

“Fine, _fine_.” He went off to gather the dead body outside.

Dean started pulling the vampire’s bodies together for a good burning when Benny came up behind him. It was a strange feeling; the hunter in him sensed the danger of the creature but his instincts told him that he was safe. A mix of thrill _and_ security, and Dean was beginning to crave it like a drug. Benny slowly reached out to run his hands down Dean’s arms, waiting for a rejection that didn’t come. He stepped closer.

“Dean?” Benny murmured, setting Dean’s spine tingling. “I know there’s a long ways to go from here, but I wanted to know if you might be interested in trying something out first?”

Dean leaned back slightly. “Like?”

Benny’s hands dipped lower to Dean’s waist, inching in closer. “How about starting with a kiss?”

Everything was a mess and Dean didn’t know how this was going to turn out, but he couldn’t stop the smile spreading over his face. “I think that’d be OK.”

“Good, because that’s all I’ve been thinking about since you said you wanted to see where this went.” There was a hunger in Benny’s voice that had his insides fluttering in excitement. A step to the side and Benny reached around to pull Dean’s chin closer and then they were kissing. It started out light, just a cautious press and pull at Dean’s mouth, then repeating faster as Dean slowly warmed up to it. A parting of lips had Dean turning in Benny’s arms to better push into the Southern man, making Benny give a light moan. The other man’s tongue came into play and Dean eagerly accepted it and twined it with his own. Too soon, they parted with a gasp as they heard Sam’s loud footsteps returning to the building. They looked at each other with heated stares and Dean knew that he’d changed his life by meeting this man.

“Jesus Christ, please make this work,” Dean pleaded, whether to Benny or the universe didn’t seem to matter. What mattered was the bright smile sent his way and another sweet kiss pressed to his lips.

“You bet, cher. I ain’t giving up on this for _anything_.” Benny’s blue eyes cut over his face, drinking in Dean’s looks desperately. “Don’t know how I ever got this lucky, but goddamn if this doesn’t make becoming a vampire worth every moment.”

“Shut up,” Dean muttered, face reddening as Sam attempted to ignore them and stacked up the last vampire. He thought it over for a moment. “How long…?”

“Got turned about ten years ago, now.”

Dean’s face fell. “I’m so sorry, man.”

Benny shook his head. “It got me to you. That’s what matters.”

“It shouldn’t have been that way. Hunting is what we do; if we’d done our jobs…”

The Southern man distracted him with a kiss. “If those vampires hadn’t got to me, I have no way of knowing whether I’d ever meet you. Circumstances are strange enough as they are.”

And yeah, that was probably true. But Dean still felt bad. “You…do need to leave now.” But Dean was holding tightly to Benny’s coat and the vampire hadn’t backed away yet.

Benny pulled the hunter in close for a tight embrace. With a low drawl, he whispered in Dean’s ear, “If you do ever come away with me, Dean, I would like to take you out, just the two of us, where I can worship every inch of you until we can’t take it anymore and scream our pleasure to the stars.”

Dean’s face flushed a bright red. After a moment, he cleared his throat. “Of all the people in the world, my soulmate is a romantic?”

Benny’s chuckle vibrated through his chest and Dean felt warm all over. “Wasn’t much of one before. Guess you’re my inspiration, cher.” He finally backed away and Dean missed his touch immediately. The loss was all over the vampire’s expression too. Benny took a long breath. “My number…?”

Dean handed over his phone. “Here, type it in quick. I’ll check in later. Just…” But he didn’t know how to end that, and the vampire quickly entered his information and gave back the cell. Dean swallowed hard. “Go, now. This will only get harder the closer Dad gets to here.”

Benny nodded and backed away a few steps. He took another long breath before turning and jogging away with determination.

Dean watched Benny go and felt how much he _did_ want to join him. He’d never thought about the instant connection that some people said they felt once meeting their soulmates, but it was a hundred times more intense than he would’ve imagined. But he couldn’t. Not yet. Instead, he estimated the distance that Benny would be covering as the minutes passed and knew it would take about a quarter of an hour until he wasn’t easily traceable. Once John got here, Dean would be able to know how safe the vampire was.

“Dean?” Sam called over tentatively. “You, um, OK?”

“Fine,” he replied, seeing his brother give him a doubtful look. “Let’s get the lighter fluid and finish this.”

They went about burning the bodies and Dean did another sweep of the warehouse to establish that there were no other souls lurking about, more out of habit and distraction than anything, as his gut told him that Benny would have warned them if anyone else was there. About ten minutes later, John pulled up in the Impala and looked over his boys.

“How many?”

“Six,” Dean reported.

John looked a little suspicious. “How’d you take down six between you?”

“They were split up; we were attacked by half in the yard and then followed up with the remaining ones inside before they could be alerted.”

His father nodded slowly. “And neither of you were hurt?”

Dean shook his head and made sure that Sam responded, too. It looked like Sam was struggling to be polite. “Yes, sir,” he managed. Sam glanced at Dean, however, and straightened up into something a little less resentful.

John looked him over, almost expecting something snarky from his teenage son by now, but when it didn’t come he seemed to relax. “Good, you start cleanup? If it’s messy, we’ll have to haul out of here.”

Dean inwardly sighed in relief. “We’ve got the bodies burning now. This warehouse hasn’t been looked at in years, we should be clean.”

The eldest Winchester nodded. “C’mon, let’s finish up.” He walked off to check on their work and Sam came in closer to whisper to Dean.

“Are you gonna ask…?”

“Not yet,” Dean hissed back. “Be quiet, be patient. I’ll see what I can do about staying after we’re done here.”

Sam made an impatient face but followed after their father while Dean checked his phone. It was thirteen minutes since Benny had started off and he sighed aloud this time. So long as John didn’t notice anything strange, Benny should be safe. Dean had no idea if the vampire would be able to figure out something other than killing humans for food (and hearing about a dead body in Benny’s wake would haunt him forever if it happened), but he’d _had_ to take the chance. He would never have bet on Winchester luck before, but now he was praying to God that something happened to make Benny find an alternative. If Benny didn’t make it work, there was no other option, no plan B, and Dean would be left in a world where he knew his soulmate was beyond reach or dead. Even if he’d never pictured having one before, there was a stark difference between voluntary ignorance and blatant fact.

He followed his brother to help John finish the job and get out of there.

~ ~ ~

About a week later, John got a call about a likely haunting six hours away and Dean and Sam were left alone at the motel for the weekend. Dean had already tentatively suggested sticking around for Sam to finish off high school in one place, since there had been no heat or follow-up after cleaning out the vampire nest. John had grunted and Dean left him to mull it over for a while. For now, though, they were set up in the same room and Sam was managing to not get into large fights with their father, which kept the peace. If his younger brother could continue to hold out, then they’d be all set until graduation.

Dean had put together some pasta and meatballs in the small kitchenette for the night and Sam had started in on some studying. He couldn’t seem to stay still, however, going between the tv and the kitchen and organizing his pack before Sam finally snapped at him.

“Just _call_ him already, Jesus!”

Dean jumped a bit at that. “What?”

“Call Benny,” Sam spoke like Dean was being slow or something. “Dad’s gone, coast is clear. Just call him.” He pulled out his phone but hesitated, and Sam asked, “What is it?”

“I don’t know if he… What if…?”

Now Sam looked a little more sympathetic, realizing that Dean’s soulmate wasn’t quite ordinary. “I know you’ve been checking for strange deaths and haven’t found any, right? There’s only one way to find out for sure.”

Dean took a breath and nodded. “I’ll… I’ll be outside.”

Sam nodded and went back to his books while Dean went out into the crisp night air. He stared at his phone for a full minute before dialing the new contact.

“Hello?” That deep Southern voice asked with anticipation and Dean’s heart jumped at hearing it again.

“Benny, it’s Dean.”

He heard a long sigh of relief. “I’m so glad to hear from you, Dean,” the vampire spoke with feeling.

Dean felt the relief echoing through him as well. “I wanted to make sure things had calmed down all the way before reaching out,” he explained, apologetically. “But Dad’s out and I wanted…” Dean trailed off, not sure where he was going with this.

“I get it, cher, it’s just that waiting is trickier than I’d like.”

“Yeah,” he agreed. There was a tense silence before he cleared his throat. “Have you been able…?”

Dean heard the vampire hum in satisfaction over the line. “I hit up the blood bank and I think I can keep a steady supply of blood bags going. I haven’t bitten anyone since we met.”

“Blood bags,” Dean murmured out loud, thinking it over. It wasn’t perfect but Benny wasn’t hurting anyone, and Dean felt just a little bit lighter.

“Granted, I’m sure people aren’t thinking their donations are going to someone like me, but no one’s suffering for it,” Benny admitted wryly.

Dean huffed a brief laugh. “It’s one solution. You really think it’s gonna work, long-term?”

“If not, I’ll figure out something else,” Benny said with determination. “I’m not giving up, Dean.”

The young hunter leaned against the motel wall in relief. “That’s awesome, Benny. I—thanks.”

“No need to thank me, cher. My motivations are a little selfish.” His voice purred suggestively and Dean was feeling warmer all of a sudden, remembering the kiss they shared. “How long are you free? Can I see you?”

“Dad’ll be gone until afternoon at the very least,” Dean said. “I have Sammy, but maybe you could come by?”

“Can do, where are you?” He asked eagerly.

Dean told him where the motel was and Benny said that he could be there in ten minutes. Hanging up with a grin, Dean walked back in and Sam glanced up.

“I take it he’s doing well?” he remarked.

Dean wanted to say something snarky back but honestly, his mood was just too good. “He’s on blood bags. He’s swinging by in a few.”

Sam raised an eyebrow. “Should I leave?”

“Shut up, ain’t like that. Just wanted to meet up.”

His brother smirked. “Right,” he drawled out.

“Bitch.”

“Jerk.”

They both smiled and Dean settled in at the table to wait. After eight minutes of fidgeting and absently straightening up random things laying around, there was a knock at the door. Dean jumped up and threw it open to see a smiling Benny on the other side.

“Hey, Dean. It’s good to see you,” he said in that warm Southern drawl.

Dean grinned back. “You, too. Come in.” He stepped back to let in the vampire and Sam muttered an absent, “Hey.”

“Hi, Sam,” Benny replied, with some amusement for his brother’s nonchalance at a vampire entering their motel room.

Dean shifted on his feet. “Can you—do you want a beer?”

Benny smiled. “We can, and sure, a beer would be good.” Dean dug a couple bottles out of the fridge and set them on the table. “Thanks.”

They each took a minute to look each other over as they started drinking. Benny was looking good; he certainly didn’t look like he was blood-deprived, so the bags must be keeping him well. Dean leaned back in thought.

“How are you getting the blood bags? You hitting more than one bank?”

“Snuck into one bank and got some more from a black-market contact,” Benny said. “I’m flush for a while but will probably have to travel every few weeks to get more.”

Dean nodded slowly. “Not easy,” he commented.

“The best things never are,” Benny replied, tilting his bottle in a toast.

That was actually nice, but Dean scowled anyway. “You implying I’m difficult?”

“Maybe.” Benny smirked.

An annoyed grunt came from Sam’s direction that Dean ignored. “You sound like you’re from the South?”

“That’s right, Louisiana. Used to be a chef down there.”

Dean’s face fell, thinking how the vampires had taken Benny’s life away. But he swallowed hard and stayed away from that topic. “Think that’s one of the few states we haven’t been.”

Benny’s eyes lit up. “Would be glad to take you sometime, chief. Might be biased but it’s one of the best states in the U.S. Can whip you up some gumbo and jambalaya there, maybe, or beignets.”

“Are beignets those donut-things?”

“Naw, they’re much better than that. Sweet flaky pastry covered in sugar and best with a good, strong coffee.” Benny smiled fondly, and Dean enjoyed his happy expression.

“Dude, you’re making my mouth water,” Dean joked.

“Back at you, Dean.” He winked, and the hunter flushed.

“Ugh! I can’t study with you both flirting over there,” Sam complained. “I’m going to the library.”

Dean glared at his brother at first, then argued, “The library is going to close in like, ten minutes, idiot. You’re staying here.”

“ _C’mon_ , Dean. Take me to a Starbucks or something then.”

He opened his mouth to argue further when Benny spoke up, “I could just get another room?” Dean choked a bit at that and Sam laughed loudly. The older man was a bit apologetic, even after all his teasing. “I didn’t mean—I’m not asking anything like _that_. Just trying to give your brother some space is all.”

Sam continued to snicker and Dean let out an exasperated sigh. “Y’know what, fine, let’s get out of here. You gonna be OK, Sammy?”

He made a visible effort to settle down and nodded. “I’m fine. Don’t worry about it.”

Dean stood up and Benny moved over to the door with an amused nod at Sam. “Later then, kid.”

Sam wrinkled his nose at that. “M’not a ‘kid.’”

“Sure.” Benny smirked and looked over at Dean. “I’ll go check in.”

The hunter nodded, and the vampire left. Dean looked over at his smirking brother and went to the door as well. “Shut up. Don’t get into trouble.”

“Make good choices!” Sam called back.

Dean rolled his eyes as he left and went to wait by the car. The cool night air helped calm him a bit and he looked up at the stars and wondered how this was his life. That’s how Benny found him a few minutes later and he leaned up against the trunk next to Dean.

“Nice night,” Benny commented, and Dean nodded absently. A quick look from sharp blue eyes and the vampire asked softly, “You OK there, Dean?”

Dean shrugged and kept his gaze skyward. “I dunno. Everything changed just four days ago.”

Benny hummed in agreement. “It’s a whole new world.”

Dean’s lips quirked. “Quoting _Aladdin_?”

Benny chuckled. “Don’t think you want me to sing, cher, but I’ll give it a try if you like.”

“That’s all right.” Dean turned and looked at the keys Benny was holding. “Ready?”

“Yeah.” Benny led them across the lot to the rooms on the other side and up one floor. He opened the door to a nearly identical room to the one they’d left and turned on the lights. Dean walked in and stood uncertainly in the middle of the floor. The vampire hesitated, then closed the door behind them. “I really wasn’t intending—I’m not trying to push you or anything, Dean. I just wanted some space to get to know you better away from your brother’s listening ears.”

Dean smiled back at him, relaxing a little. “I get it, Benny. Just trying to figure out where to start, I guess.”

Benny nodded. “Wherever you like. I’m still just shocked you’re here at all, I think.”

“I’ve been thinking the same,” Dean answered. He looked around the room and decided. “I appreciate the thought, but maybe we can…get comfortable? I just wanna…” he trailed off and just went for it, tossing his coat to the side and sitting on the edge of the bed.

That caused a little bit of a gleam in those eyes, but Benny’s smile was gentle. He copied Dean and tossed aside his coat and hat and sat down to take off his boots. Dean followed through with his own shoes and shifted up on the bed, laying back and turning to watch Benny settle in. The vampire mirrored him on the other side and let out a satisfied breath. “Better?”

“Better.” Dean smiled. He looked at the other man, seeing the closely cropped beard framing that kind face. Benny had broad shoulders and a solid-looking body that Dean bet would be very nice to have wrapped around him. The vampire watched him back attentively but didn’t move, seeming content to let Dean take the lead. The younger man sighed a bit. “I actually have a _soulmate_. You’re here and it’s still hard to believe.”

“Didn’t even know a vampire could _have_ a soulmate,” Benny admitted. “Just figured I’d never find mine after biting the dust. Shows what I know; I guess vampires do have souls after all, even if they’ve gone dark.”

“Can’t say I ever thought about whether the things I’ve hunted have souls or not,” Dean said with regret. “But I always knew that I was a killer. I wish you had someone better waiting for you, Benny.”

“You think you’re not everything I could want?” he asked, incredulous. Benny reached over and laid a hand on the younger man’s cheek. “Dean, there’s no way, shape, or form that I could hurt you. And after being a monster for so long, it’s such a _relief_ to finally find you. I don’t have to be scared of hurting you because I literally cannot.” He ran a tender thumb along Dean’s face and the hunter closed his eyes a moment at the feeling. “Not to mention that I was somehow lucky enough to be a match to someone as gorgeous as you are.”

“Flatterer.” Dean reached up to grasp Benny’s hand, moving it to the space between them. He didn’t let go but instead started to twine their fingers together, admiring how thick Benny’s were.

Benny let Dean play with his knuckles for a bit, then continued. “Gotta say, I kinda thought that conversation would be the other way around, me being the vampire and all. Would’ve thought that _you_ deserved better.”

“I don’t think I expected to find a soulmate any more than you did.” Dean continued to lightly twist and pull at Benny’s fingers, never tiring of the press of cooler skin against his own. “And…I could never really see myself with a civilian anyway. I always felt that I would be too afraid for them; that one way or another, I wouldn’t be enough to protect them. And if it were another hunter, well…we’re not the most sentimental of folks. Most would just scoff at the idea and shrug it off.”

Benny hummed thoughtfully. “Then you _do_ like the romancing?”

The hunter flushed a little but didn’t deny it. “I always liked the idea of soulmates, just…never thought it’d be for me.”

The Southern man hummed again. “Well, I do feel this strong urge to dote on you, so you might be getting some of that romancing in spades.” He tugged Dean’s hand up and pressed a long kiss to the hunter’s inner wrist. Dean turned a little redder at the feel of those soft lips and the contrasting brush of whiskers over his skin.

“Not really, I don’t know what’s gonna happen when Sammy graduates.” He hesitated. “I don’t think I can stop him from leaving, though I think I knew how much he wanted to. God knows the kid deserves it, I just hoped…that he’d want to stay with his family.”

Benny looked him over. “You talk more like a father than a brother.”

Dean let out a breath. “Mom was killed when we were little; Sam was just a baby and Dad—well, I guess it shows sometimes.”

“You raised him, then?” Benny confirmed, and Dean nodded. “Must have been tough.”

“Especially the early teen years, my god. Didn’t have a clue what I was doing,” Dean confessed with a grin.

“Always wanted a family myself,” the vampire commented. “Just couldn’t seem to find it anywhere. Thought the nest would be a decent substitute, but really it was a pack of hyenas always scrambling for a top role. Still, they were all I had for a while, until now.” He squeezed Dean’s hand a bit and the hunter squeezed back.

“Gotta warn you that my family’s kinda dysfunctional,” Dean mentioned.

Benny smirked. “Kinda got that when we met, cher.”

“Shut up, you’ve only met Sammy anyway,” Dean started to defend but sobered when he considered his dad. “If Sam _does_ leave, Dad’s gonna be pissed. I don’t know how he’ll handle it.”

The other man looked serious. “Was he in the army?”

Dean nodded. “You could tell? Just from a phone call?”

“Saw him once, too. Don’t worry,” Benny reassured when Dean startled. “I was discreet. He has the look; knew a few like him down South.”

The hunter bit his lip in worry. “You’re _sure_ he didn’t see you?”

“I’m sure. Otherwise I get the feeling I’d be a little deader and you would certainly have known about it.” That was true, Dean would’ve been reamed for letting a vamp get away. Benny looked a little apologetic. “I probably went about this all wrong, but Sam called you his ‘soldier.’ I wanted to see what kind of man he was.”

Dean sighed. “Look, I know he’s rough. He’s had to be with all the crazy shit he’s seen. But moving us around, teaching us to hunt…that’s all been to protect us. I get it, even if Sam doesn’t. Losing Mom almost killed him; it took a lot to keep on going.”

Benny’s eyes softened. “I get it; at the same time, it just doesn’t sound like he had it together enough to be a father in addition to a protector.”

Dean shrugged uncomfortably. “Maybe not, but he _tried_. And he and Sam are too much alike, both bullheaded, so more often than not they argue instead of talk lately. That’s why…well, he might need me around a little longer if Sammy splits.”

The vampire nodded. “Whatever you gotta do, cher. You just let me know what you need from me.”

Dean reached out to lightly touch Benny’s chin, running his fingers through that bristly beard. “I need you to not die. Don’t get into any trouble where a hunter’s gonna go after you, OK?”

Benny smiled and twisted to kiss the hunter’s fingertips. “I can do that.”

“Good.” Dean allowed the other man to nuzzle his hand for a moment before setting it back on the bed between them.

The vampire looked amused. “So easy to please. Not the demanding-type, are you?”

Dean rolled his eyes. “First you say I’m difficult, then you call me easy? Make up your mind,” he teased.

“Might take a while, haven’t decided which it is yet,” he teased back, and Dean laughed.

After a minute, Dean hummed thoughtfully. “And…what do you need from me? Anything I can do to help you get blood bags?”

“Naw, cher. You just worry about taking care of your brother and father. Is—” Benny cut himself off until Dean nudged him to continue. “I don’t suppose…will you be able to talk still, after your dad comes back?”

Dean smiled. “You bet; I won’t be able to talk when Dad’s in the same room, but I have to drive Sammy around all the time, so I’ll be able to get away now and then.”

Benny nodded. “Later on, do you think you’ll tell him about me?” The panic must’ve showed on the hunter’s face because Benny made a soothing sound. “Not asking you to, just planning ahead.”

“I wish I could, but I can’t be sure that he wouldn’t kill you, even if he knew…”

Eyebrows raised high, Benny asked uncertainly, “I get the shock value, but you think even if he knew I was your soulmate that…?”

Dean edged a little closer, unconsciously seeking comfort, and the Southern man lay a hand on his neck, stroking soothingly. “He was so wrecked after losing Mom,” Dean remembered. “I don’t know if he’d think that he was saving me from future pain or something. He’s… We’re _hunters_. Before you, I never thought—I don’t think he would trust it.”

“And, you do?” came the quiet question.

“I do, of course I do, Benny. I just—I can’t let him hurt you. If it keeps you safe to stay away, then that’s what I wanna do.” Green eyes looked into blue, pleading. “Don’t make me risk you like that. I _just_ found you.”

“Don’t you worry, cher, we’re not gonna do anything like that, now,” Benny crooned and leaned forward to press a kiss to Dean’s forehead. “Sorry, Dean. Didn’t mean to upset you.”

The hunter shook his head and huddled closer, pressing his forehead against Benny’s and closing his eyes. “Not your fault; I’m just… I have no idea how to handle any of this.”

“We’ll figure it out,” Benny promised, slowly drawing an arm to wrap over Dean’s waist. When the younger man pressed closer, Benny ran his hand soothingly up and down Dean’s lower back, making the hunter sigh. Benny’s cool hand felt good against him; calming. And feeling the bulk of Benny close to his chest felt as nice and protective as he’d imagined. Dean sighed again with more contentment, and felt the vampire relax at the sound.

Dean reached out to tuck his own hand against Benny’s waist as well. He could feel the strong muscles hiding beneath layers of clothes and heard the older man take a breath. Dean paused. “This all right?”

“It’s fine by me, cher,” Benny affirmed, huskily. “I’m liking the feel of you here, just…don’t wanna alarm you when I start liking it too much.”

“Benny,” Dean murmured and nudged his nose against the Southern man’s. “Not gonna lie, I didn’t really expect to get on this bed and not do _anything_.”

That earned a low chuckle and Dean was close enough to feel it vibrating through his chest. “Then, how about a little…?” Benny turned to press a soft kiss against his lips in question.

“ _Yeah_ ,” Dean breathed out as he opened his mouth to Benny’s. The Southern man appeared to be in no rush, taking time to lick and nibble and suck at the sensitive lips available to him and making Dean’s nerve endings sing. A noise of impatience and a shift to grasp the vampire’s head with his free hand, and Dean was soon pressing harder against that teasing mouth. He flicked his tongue to trace along Benny’s upper palate and the older man moaned low.

Dean clenched his hand into Benny’s shirt at the sound and he felt the other man’s hands begin to move as well. The hand hovering around the small of his back dipped lower to find the edge of his shirt and tuck underneath, nails dragging across his skin lightly. Dean shivered at the feel and turned to press fully into Benny’s chest, leaning in until the vampire turned flat on the bed with the hunter sprawled over him, kissing him deeply. Benny hummed in approval and rucked up Dean’s shirt a little to let his other hand trail over Dean’s back.

“Benny,” Dean breathed out against those moving lips and the other man shifted underneath him. Dean moved his legs to get more comfortable and could feel Benny’s growing arousal pressing up under his slacks. He was sure his own bulge could be felt, as the vampire groaned in want. A thought dashed through Dean’s mind that made him pull back and chuckle.

“What?” Benny panted, eyes dark.

Dean giggled into Benny’s neck. “I didn’t even bring a change of clothes, how shortsighted was _that?_ ”

Benny rumbled with laughter. “It was optimistic to think I could be a gentleman and resist temptation.” His hands tightened. “You feel wonderful, though.”

“And you feel perfect.” Dean rolled his hips lightly, drawing out another moan. “I had no idea it would be like this.”

“Me neither.” Benny turned, rubbing his beard over Dean’s neck and jaw, and the hunter arched his throat to invite further contact. “Mon dieu,” the man drawled out, kissing and licking up and down the hunter’s throat. It should have been dangerous, or even just incredibly ironic, but frankly it was extremely hot and Dean moaned out his appreciation.

Pulling Dean close and taking a long breath against his collarbone, Benny’s voice was low and pleading. “I didn’t wanna rush, but do you want—maybe we could…?”

“Hell, yes,” Dean replied and leaned back to start taking off his shirt. Benny followed his lead and untucked his own shirt to pull it up and over and Dean was distracted by the strong, barrel chest in front of him, smattered with hair. When he’d dabbled in sex, it was women more often than men, but he’d always enjoyed the display of strength and muscle, which Benny seemed to have plenty of. Dean dragged his nails through Benny’s chest hair and traced those pecs and abs with hunger.

The touch had Benny tossing his head back with a groan. “ _Merde_.”

“What’s that mean?” Dean asked absently, as he turned his attention to unfastening Benny’s pants.

“‘Shit,’” Benny translated and pushed Dean back to eagerly work on the younger man’s clothes instead.

Dean hummed as those thick hands moved around him to finish unbuttoning and tugging off his shirt. “And you’ve been calling me, ‘sha?’”

Benny gave a satisfied sigh as Dean’s undershirt was pulled off and he leaned up to kiss the younger man’s chest. “Means ‘darlin’.’” He worked open Dean’s jeans and couldn’t be bothered to get them all the way off before pushing his hands in to grab at the hunter’s ass. Dean hissed at the rush that gave him.

“Merde, cher.” Dean mangled the pronunciation, making Benny chuckle, but Dean ignored that and scrambled off the vampire to shuck the rest of his clothes. The vampire followed suit and once bare, they drank in the sight of each other, hungrily. As though pulled by magnets, Dean climbed back on the bed and reached out to touch Benny’s thigh, teasingly close to the thick erection jutting out. Benny sucked in a breath and swiftly reached to tug Dean up, flipping them so Benny hovered on top. With a grin, Dean rolled his hips and they both moaned at the feel of their bare cocks rubbing up on one another.

“So perfect. _Dean_ ,” Benny breathed out and leaned in to kiss the other man. Dean returned it happily, tugging Benny closer so that they could grind together as they explored each other’s mouths.

They were a tangled pile of limbs and movement, Dean trying to touch every bit of Benny that he could reach. It struck a chord in Dean every time he found an area that had Benny’s breath hitching or made the older man moan in pleasure. He was making mental notes to return to those places when they made time to explore when Benny snuck a hand down to grasp both their dicks together and upped the tempo.

“Ah, Benny,” the hunter keened in pleasure.

“That’s it, cher,” Benny murmured against Dean’s lips. “Wanna hear you sing.”

“ _Fuck!_ ” Dean threw his head back and twisted to get his hand down to press their erections tighter, twining his fingers in and around Benny’s. The vampire groaned and thrust harder and it was starting to build higher and Dean gasped out, “Benny, mmh, not gonna last…”

He grunted. “M’neither. Lemme see you, Dean.”

Dean moaned and managed to wrap a leg around Benny to pull them closer when it hit him. He jerked through his climax, painting their chests with come. Benny muttered low praises as the motions also took him over the edge. They panted against each other as they came down from their high; messy, tired, and so fucking perfect that Dean wanted to go all over again even if he didn’t have the energy.

“Well, I’ll be damned,” Benny murmured. “There you are.” Dean reached up to pull Benny’s face to his for a full, languid kiss that the other man happily responded to. The vampire shifted down onto the bed proper and Dean gave a top-to-bottom stretch to better lie against him. Benny let out a low groan. “Keep that up and I’ll be ready for more before you know it, chief.”

“Is that a bad thing?” Dean wondered aloud.

“Not if you never wanna leave this room,” Benny teased, nuzzling close to kiss Dean’s throat more, licking some, too. Dean hazily thought to make a bloodsucker joke but was honestly too lazy. After a moment, the Southern man hauled himself up with a grunt and went off to the bathroom. He came back with a damp washcloth, pausing to admire the hunter relaxing in the afterglow. “Beautiful, cher.”

Dean was too satiated to blush, but he rolled his eyes instead. “You’re just hoping for round two.”

Benny chucked. “Well, not _just_.” He crawled over to clean up the hunter’s chest before the come dried in place.

Dean wouldn’t have allowed himself to enjoy the attention properly with anyone else, but this man was somehow already under his skin. Benny felt like home, more so than when Dean was navigating the static air between his father and his brother. Benny felt more like the Impala—one of the few constants of his life that never let him down. So, Dean hummed in contentment under Benny’s touch and sent the vampire a fond smile. Something on his face made the other man swear under his breath before tossing aside the washcloth and moving to wrap Dean in his arms again, bodies easing together comfortably.

“Damn, cher. Seeing you like this makes it hard not to steal you away in the night, like the monsters us vampires are said to be. I’d bring you down the bayou, find a cabin with a kitchen for us so I can love on you for days and only stop to feed you some of the best meals you’ve ever tasted. Could take my time to explore every nook and cranny of you properly and find all the places that’ll make you forget your name.”

Dean shuddered at Benny’s words murmured against his ear. He could picture it and ached to make it happen. But not yet, and that realization quelled some of the urgency he felt. “Make a list,” Dean told him, voice low and rough.

“Hm?” Benny questioned, pressing kisses along the hunter’s jaw.

“When we get through…however this is gonna go down,” Dean said. “When it’s possible, wanna make sure you remember these promises, ’cause I want it all.” It was more difficult to admit that than he liked, but Benny deserved to know now, before they had to be separated.

Benny nudged in tight behind him. “Think I already got ideas. We’ll be very busy for a while when we can finally get together, proper.”

Dean grasped Benny’s hand tight. “I don’t know when that will be.” He felt a moment of hesitation. “Are you sure you want to, um, wait that long?”

Benny tugged at his chin to press a long kiss to Dean’s lips. “Already told you, Dean. I’ve waited my whole life for you. I’m not givin’ up now.”

It sounded insane, anyone choosing to wait for him, but the bond between them made Dean _feel_ the promise in Benny’s words. “Good,” was all he could say. Benny gave him another kiss and they settled down to just be near each other. In the morning, Dean would take the walk of shame and endure Sammy’s teasing. He’d have to come up with excuses to John to cover any phone calls or side trips to see Benny. He’d have to find some way to navigate life when Sammy decided to leave. But with every touch and kiss from the man next to him, Dean knew that it would be worth it. There was no turning back now and he didn’t want to either.

Dean had a soulmate. Fate could laugh at him all it wanted, but he wouldn’t be letting this chance at happiness go.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
THE END  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~


	2. Bobby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam's gone off to college and Bobby finds the remaining Winchesters at his doorstep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this story wouldn't quite leave my head, so I'm trying another chapter here. I thought it'd be kinda neat to write from Bobby's perspective, too, since I haven't done that before. If this works out, maybe people can let me know if it'd be worth trying for a Sam chapter as well?
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

There was a soft knocking at the door and, judging from the sound of the engine that had just pulled into Bobby’s driveway, it could only be the Winchesters. Most likely Dean, since John and Sam tended to be more impatient. Bobby opened the door to find Dean looking back with a pained smile, John standing further back, expression dark. There was no Sam in sight.

“Balls,” Bobby grumbled. “How much liquor do we need?”

Dean didn’t look back at John. “Sam went to college.”

The gruff man sighed. “Come in already.” John went straight in towards the study where Bobby’s strongest booze was. Dean hovered in the entry until Bobby raised his eyebrow at the young man.

Dean shifted in place. “He’s…I can, um, get something to replace your stash, if you want?”

Bobby looked him over sharply. Though the older man knew that John could be a beast when he felt the need to drink, Dean usually stuck around to keep an eye on him. It wasn’t right, and more than once Bobby felt abysmally awkward listening to John rage and rant while the man’s son was sitting in the same room. But Dean was a stubborn man and Bobby knew not to try and send him away during those times (though he did save his own rants back at John for when they were alone). Sam was never a problem, since Dean made sure to send him out to the library or school or a friend’s house whenever John got too bad. But now, something had changed.

“You headed out somewhere, boy?” Bobby asked, suspiciously.

Dean glanced away. “He doesn’t want to talk to me,” he said quietly. “I just…didn’t want to drop him at a bar.”

True, if Sam was gone, a bar wouldn’t be the best place for an angry John. But Dean was hiding something.

Bobby scowled. “You’re not doing anything stupid, are ya?” Dean shook his head and the old hunter mostly believed him. “Bring back good coffee in the morning. Don’t think you’re sleeping in that damn car the whole time you’re here, ya idjit.”

Dean managed a smile. “OK, Bobby.” He turned back to the car and hesitated. “Will you…?”

“I’ll make sure he doesn’t poison his liver too much.”

“Thanks.” And with that, Dean headed out back on the road and Bobby tried to suppress his worry. In all honesty, he’d thought Dean would be nearly as upset (but less angry) with Sam breaking up the family. But though he’d looked tired and a little sad, Dean seemed to be holding together and Bobby couldn’t tell why. Silently reminding himself about gift horses and mouths, Bobby turned to his study to face the elder Winchester.

Inside, John had already popped open a bottle of brandy and Bobby was gratified to see the hunter at least using a glass rather than chugging down all his good stuff. He made a gesture and John grunted and poured another for Bobby.

They’d managed to get through a half glass before John started in on it. “I have half a mind to go drag that idiot back right now. How dare he abandon his family like that?”

Bobby didn’t want to begin with confrontation, so he just asked, “Which college did Sam go to?”

“Stanford,” John sneered. Bobby raised an eyebrow at that; Sam must have worked hard to get grades good enough for acceptance there between all their moving around. The other hunter took another long swallow before slamming his fist against the desk. “He wasn’t even going to tell me. Apparently _Dean_ knew though, and he pushed Sam to let me know where he was going.” John’s voice was bitter with the apparent betrayal and Bobby fought not to roll his eyes.

“Well, good on Dean.” Bobby swirled the contents of his glass, letting it divide his attention from the angry Winchester. “He could always get Sam to think past his impulses.”

John scoffed. “Good on _Dean?_ Hardly—apparently, they’ve both been keeping this secret for a while. And Dean just decided it was OK for Sam to tear this family apart.”

Bobby exhaled. This was getting tiresome. “Damnit John, they’re boys, but they’re growing up. It’s no wonder they’re looking at their options. And you know that Dean’s always had Sam’s and your best interests in mind.”

“Some way to show it.” John downed the rest of his drink and quickly refilled. Bobby allowed it for now, since the other man hadn’t actually progressed to shouting yet.

“C’mon, John. This is probably the most rebellious Dean has been since he was twelve. And making Sam talk to you was probably meant to keep the family together rather than break it apart.”

“If he wanted to keep the family together, Dean would’ve convinced Sam to give up on the college idea. There’s no point in wasting time at school when the world’s full of monsters ready to tear it all apart.” John’s eyes flashed as he started to pace a little and Bobby started eying the path around the bottle. “Why ignore all the dangers out there when we have a job to do?”

It was lucky that Bobby had known John long enough to spot the real worry behind the anger. “I’m sure Sam’s going to be safe while he’s out there. So long as he stays in touch, he can even let you know about any cases out west, too.”

The agitated man didn’t stop pacing. “ _If_ he stays in touch. You didn’t hear him—he was ready to cut all ties for this idiocy. Sam made it clear that Dean was the only reason he said a damn thing.”

Bobby downed some more brandy. He loved that boy, but Sam was as stubborn as John and just as brash. “Balls.”

“Exactly.” That was finally enough to get John to sit properly and slump into a chair, which Bobby would consider a win under the circumstances.

“Still, if Dean can get ahold of him, Sam’s not about to disappear entirely,” Bobby reasoned.

“And who’s to say Dean won’t be right behind him?” John grumbled.

Bobby looked at John’s sour face and saw a deeper worry there. While John did tend to play the lone wolf often enough, he’d always had his cubs at home to take care of. No matter the reasons, Sam’s departure had upset the status quo, and Bobby did feel some sympathy. But he was practical, too. Sam had been chafing at the confines of the hunter life for some time and there was little chance of him staying permanently. Dean was another matter, though. John had trained him very well and Dean seemed to find his calling in it…most of the time. Enough that Bobby wasn’t concerned about Dean leaving as well. With any hope, he could continue to bridge the gap between Sam and John for as long as college lasted and possibly beyond.

With a sigh, Bobby grabbed the bottle and topped off the rest of the half for John’s glass. He refilled his own before tucking it out of sight. “You’re not really worried about Dean leaving, though, are you?”

John shrugged. “Never thought he’d keep something like this from me either, but he did.”

“Oh, and you’ve never had any secrets from them?” John’s silence spoke for itself and Bobby shook his head. “Dean knows Sam backward and forward; if _he_ couldn’t think of an argument to make Sam stay, then it was bound to happen. But Dean’s not the type to disappear on family, you _know_ that.”

The other hunter stayed quiet for a bit and Bobby sipped his brandy, letting it sink in. John shook his head, slowly. “I know Dean wouldn’t leave with Sam here, but without him…?”

Bobby snorted. “Idjit, you think Sam was the only one in the family Dean took care of? He ain’t about to bail on you.”

“Won’t he? He’s been acting strange lately.”

The older hunter fought to keep from reacting outright. The young man _was_ acting strangely, but Bobby wasn’t about to assume it had anything to do with leaving until he dragged it out of Dean later. “Strange, like hiding the fact that Sam was going off to some prestigious college? Use your head, Winchester.”

John huffed. “Right,” he muttered, still a bit uncertainly.

“Of course, I’m right,” Bobby echoed with confidence and was glad to see that John wasn’t contradicting him. As far as drunken, upset nights go with John, this wasn’t terrible. As they eased back into silent drinking, Bobby allowed himself some relief. With John kept off the rampage, it would be easier to talk to Dean tomorrow. It was still another hour of drinking before they quit for the night, but at least they’d kept John out of a bar.

~ ~ ~

The next day found Bobby shuffling into the kitchen to find a still-fresh pot of coffee on the counter along with some scrambled eggs and bacon. From the window, Bobby could see that the Impala was back in the drive and he could hear sounds coming back near the garage. Presumably, Dean was busying himself while the older hunters fought past their hangovers.

Bobby smiled as he poured out a mug of coffee and helped himself to breakfast. John was an idiot if he thought Dean was planning on leaving; the kid was a caregiver to the core. Not long after, John joined him in the kitchen, looking a little worse for wear but not unsteady. The senior Winchester grunted in satisfaction at the ready-made food. They quietly ate together, downing as much caffeine as they could to nurse their respective headaches.

Though it was much too early, Bobby’s phone rang, and he picked it up with a gruff, “What?”

“Singer. Thought you might wanna check out your neighborhood once in a while. Looks like you’ve got hauntings in your backyard: Milford.” A rough voice got straight to the point and Bobby sighed with irritation.

“Fine, Cecil—calm your ass right down. I’ll look into it later.”

“Do you have any new IDs for me? Gotta burn a few.”

Bobby ran a hand over his face. “You wouldn’t have to burn them so often if you didn’t make a public nuisance of yourself. Come by next week.”

“Thanks, Singer.”

The older man hung up without another word. John looked up from the table.

“What’ve you got?”

Bobby shrugged. “Cecil says there’s a haunting a couple hours away in Milford.”

John stood up abruptly. “Dean and I will take it.” He rushed to the door before Bobby could reply.

“Shit,” Bobby cursed under his breath before following. He caught up with the other hunter before John could turn the corner into the scrap yard. “John, stop. Any other time you’d head out on your own for an unverified haunting. Don’t change that.” John looked unconvinced before Bobby furrowed his brow and said a little more gently, “If you try to cage him, you’ll lose Dean, too. Let him be.”

With a tight frown, John didn’t reply but stiffly walked to the Impala and drove off alone. That was one Winchester sorted for now. It was finally time to see where that boy’s head was at.

Bobby heard noise out back and walked around to find Dean trying to swap out some rusty brake rotors on one of the cars. He stopped when he saw Bobby coming around and stood up. “Hey, Bobby. Is Dad doing all right?”

“He’s fine, the stubborn bastard. Checkin’ out a lead a few towns over.” Bobby narrowed his eyes at Dean. “You gonna beat around the bush or tell me what’s up?”

Dean froze a moment. “Bobby…”

“You think I’m blind? Don’t try to lie to me,” the hunter growled. “Something’s up, now spit it out.”

The young man looked down and fidgeted with the wrench he was holding. “I can’t,” he stated, quietly.

Bobby frowned. “Whatever it is, it’s big. It’s gonna come out sooner or later so you best just tell me now, Dean.”

“I _can’t_ ,” he repeated.

The older man stared at Dean. John’s older son wasn’t usually so tense with him, so this had to be serious. “If you’re in trouble—”

“I’m not,” Dean quickly assured. “I just…can’t say.”

There was a pause, then Bobby started, “Does John…?”

“No.” That wasn’t a surprise, but the answer was a little too fast. Bobby studied the young man and saw something a more than worried there. That expression looked like fear.

“If this is about Sam, John should know,” Bobby guessed.

Green eyes widened in surprise. “No, it’s not about Sammy. He’s…he’s gonna be happier at school,” Dean admitted.

Bobby let out a frustrated sound. “Then what is this about? Dammit, I can’t help you if you don’t tell me the goddamn problem!”

He looked a little shamefaced at that. “I wanna tell you, Bobby. But it’s better that you don’t know.”

“Better for _who?_ ” Dean was obviously protecting someone, but if it wasn’t about Sam or John or Bobby, then there weren’t many people left that Dean truly cared about. Bobby wracked his brain until it finally dawned on him. “Ho-ly shit. Did you meet your…?”

Dean’s startled look confirmed it for him, but the panic afterward was unsettling. “You can’t tell Dad, Bobby. Please, you _can’t_.”

“Shit, son,” Bobby said. “I’m happy for you, ya idjit. If you’re thinkin’ it ain’t a great time to break it to John, I get it, but he’d be happy for you, too, Dean.”

Rather than reassuring the young man, that seemed to make him a little ill. “Will you promise not to tell him?”

Bobby took in the nervous man and the worry in those eyes and felt his own concern increase from before. “You know you could tell him yourself. What’s really goin’ on? Is your soulmate trouble?” It wasn’t terribly common, but some people rejected their soulmates or set out to abuse their position. Bobby had always considered that a waste, since not everyone got to meet their soulmate anyways, but he’d be damned if it hurt Dean.

“Not…‘trouble.’” Dean shifted in front of him, only meeting Bobby’s gaze for brief moments.

Frustrated, Bobby heaved a sigh. “You’re not one to take the easy road ever, are ya?”

Dean sent him a weak smile before shrugging. “Not my fault; it’s supposed to be Fate, right?”

He gave the young man an evaluating look. “If I agree to keep it from John, could ya tell me?”

Surprised, Dean’s face turned wary. He started, “I don’t wanna put you in that position—”

“Like I’ve never kept anything from your father for you before,” Bobby scoffed.

That got a brief laugh. Still, there was some hesitation. “I think…I need to make sure it’d be safe here. I mean, I never expected… But, he needs to be safe…”

“He?” Bobby was sorry to see Dean wince a little at his abrupt question, but it _was_ a surprise. Dean had seemed more of a lady’s man in high school. But he knew how soulmates worked. It didn’t necessarily matter what you expected; everything could change as soon as you met them.

“Yeah,” Dean admitted, quietly.

“Damn, boy, that better not be the reason you’re holding back. If he’s the one for you, still wanna meet him,” he spoke gruffly, though he smiled to take the edge off and Dean relaxed a little.

“That’s not all. Could you promise that he’d be safe here, no matter what?”

“You’re not gonna tell me anythin’ before I promise, are ya?” Dean shook his head and Bobby grunted, “Stubborn ass… Fine. Sworn to secrecy, now will ya tell me what the issue is?”

The young man hesitated, but finally took a long breath and met Bobby’s gaze. “His name is Benny and…he’s a vampire.”

Bobby blinked. Then blinked again and cocked his head. “Excuse me, he’s _what?_ ”

“A vampire. I know.” Dean started to pace. “It’s fucking crazy, right? But it’s real, Bobby. I swear it’s real and he’s been so… I’ve never felt like this, and he only drinks blood bags, not people anymore, so it’s, I mean…”

“Your soulmate is a _vampire?_ ” Bobby had to confirm that he was hearing this right, but it didn’t quite help anything when Dean nodded. The older hunter ran a hand over his face and tried to get a grip on this while Dean waited anxiously. “How on earth…?”

The young man hesitated. “We—we were on a hunt, tracking a vampire nest, y’know? Dad was searching in the next town when Sammy and I found the nest. Benny was there, and we started to fight…but he couldn’t hurt me. Surprised the hell out of us. Then he started taking out the other vamps until they were all dead. Had to send him off before Dad came, but…” Dean averted his eyes then, and looked at the ground when he admitted. “I kept seeing him. I knew it was a risk with Dad around, but I _had_ to see him, Bobby. He’s my _soulmate_.” At that, he met Bobby’s stunned gaze again, eyes begging him to understand.

But Bobby couldn’t fathom it. Fate was one thing, but no power in the world should have the right to put his boy with a genuine monster. This wasn’t at all what he’d expected, and it chilled the old hunter to the core. “Dean—”

Dean was already shaking his head. “No, it’s really _real_. And, God, he’s _different_ , Bobby. He’s not a killer.”

“He’s a _vampire_ ,” Bobby growled low.

“He’s my _soulmate_ ,” Dean countered, now getting fiercely defensive. “Benny’s not some mindless killer; he stopped killing people, for _me_. He’d do anything for me.”

Oh, shit. Bobby heard it, now. Dean had that protectiveness in his voice where he was ready to go down swinging to defend his family, and the retired hunter had to take a beat and reassess. Taking a slight step back, he eyed Dean warily as the young man tensed up before him. There was plenty of anger in that stance, but he’d also heard affection in Dean’s tone that showed how serious this was. Dean had sounded certain when he’d said the vampire would do anything for him, as well; Bobby considered how few people Dean was absolutely _certain_ about.

Bobby heaved a sigh. “He can’t hurt you?”

“No,” Dean confirmed, still wary. “And I can’t hurt him. We tried it to be sure.”

The older man evaluated Dean again. This had to be addressed immediately. “ _I_ need to be sure. Call him here.”

“I don’t think so.”

“Dean.” Bobby stared him down. “If you don’t call him here, I will use every resource I have to track him down myself.”

“No! I won’t just bring him here for you to kill.” Dean held his ground, shoulders tense.

Gritting his teeth, Bobby struggled not to yell, and instead tried to work around this. “I already promised he’d be safe here. Now I’m not guaranteeing anything off this property, but I’ll keep my word so long as he don’t go for anyone’s throat.”

Dean narrowed his eyes and Bobby had to wait for Dean to judge how true that was for himself. Bobby’d been there for most of Dean’s life, but this was looking like a turning point and he didn’t want to lose Dean now. Even if he had to bite his tongue and watch Dean walk into the most dangerous thing he’d ever heard of.

Finally, Dean spoke, “If you try to hurt him, we’re leaving.” From the tone of his voice, Dean meant to leave for good. Bobby nodded in acknowledgment. Hesitating a moment longer, the young man turned away and took out his phone. “Benny.” There was a pause and Bobby could faintly hear a low voice on the line. “I’m fine, Benny, really. It’s just…” Dean glanced back at Bobby. “I—I told Bobby about… And he wants to meet you. He promised me he wouldn’t hurt you.”

Another pause and Dean listened anxiously to his cell. Bobby wished for a moment that he could hear what was being said, but in reality he knew better. Relationships were private things and he wouldn’t ordinarily want to pry, but the vampire-for-a-soulmate bit had him far off balance. He’d never heard of such a thing before, and even knowing that a soulmate could never harm their partner, all he could picture were sharp fangs tearing out Dean’s throat. It was times like this that he wished Karen were still with him; she’d be better at handling these unexpected situations than he ever could.

After another minute, Dean was nodding. “OK, if you’re sure… We’ll see you in twenty.” He hung up and looked at Bobby nervously. “He’s on his way.”

“We’re gonna need beer,” the old hunter grumbled, and they went into the house to wait in the kitchen.

Eighteen minutes later, they heard a car pull up and went to the front door, Dean darting out ahead of Bobby. He rushed up to the new arrival and grasped his arm, the stranger speaking softly in an attempt to calm the young man.

Bobby stopped at the bottom of the front steps and looked over the man. Like all vampires, you wouldn’t know he was a monster at first. But you only had to observe the dark sunglasses and the stiff motions (even though the light was dim on this cloudy day) to know something was up. This one was strong; Bobby could see it in the way the man caught Dean at a jog and steadied him. The vampire also looked rather rough, with a beard and a beat-up coat, and just a little shorter than Dean.

The older man frowned as Dean gathered them both and slowly led Benny over to him.

“Bobby, this is my soulmate, Benny,” Dean introduced.

“Heard a lot about you, Bobby. It’s a pleasure to meet you,” a Southern drawl emitted from the other man and he reached out a hand.

The old hunter ignored it. “You’re a vampire,” he said bluntly, and Dean stiffened in front of him.

“I am,” the man acknowledged, withdrawing the offer to shake.

Bobby glared. “How do I know you won’t try to turn my boy?”

“Bobby!” Dean interjected. “He can’t even bite me.”

“A clever man can find ways around that. So, he needs to answer,” he insisted, keeping his eyes on the stranger, who stayed rather calm under his glower.

“I could never let Dean be hurt like that, even if I did find some loophole. Turning him would only hurt me just as badly.” The vampire spoke deliberately, seeming to sense that Bobby wouldn’t care for promises and platitudes, only facts. He seemed certain of this and Dean didn’t move to hide Benny from the old hunter, only tightened his hand on the other man’s jacket.

Bobby crossed his arms. “Turning Dean would give you forever, theoretically. Why not try?”

The stranger was already shaking his head before Bobby finished speaking. “Forever, yes. But it wouldn’t be Dean. Being a vampire changes you, and there’s no way of knowing whether that would rip away our bond. I would never risk it.”

“What if _Dean_ wanted to risk it?” Bobby challenged.

“I’d do anything I could to convince him otherwise.” The man spread his hands to encompass everything. “I never want to lose him. I’ve killed my nestmates for him. I stopped drinking from the vein for him. There are no limits to what I’ll do to deserve him and I’m ready to prove it everyday.”

Dean’s other hand came up to hold fast to the stranger’s arm and the man turned to face the hunter, face softening and reassuring, without any regard for the danger of the retired hunter in front of him. As Bobby watched the affection flowing between them, he felt his heart clench, knowing that despite his misgivings this would be Dean’s path now. With one look, the relationship solidified in Bobby’s eyes and he resigned himself to keeping the young man happy.

Still, the gruff man wasn’t about to let Benny off so easily. “How old are you?”

That caught the couple off guard. Benny even looked a little uncomfortable and Bobby felt satisfied to accomplish that much. “I’ve been thirty-eight for ten years,” he admitted. Bobby raised a judgmental eyebrow.

“Dean’s only twenty-two,” Bobby stated in an admonishing tone.

“Bobby, _c’mon_.” Dean gave his version of a growl, which Bobby dismissed easily. The Winchesters were gruff, rough-and-tumble men and could sound threatening, but Bobby knew it had all the force of a puppy yipping when it came to family.

“It’s…not ideal.” Benny rubbed a hand on the back of his neck, self-consciously. “But it’s an unusual situation. And to deny the bond would be worse on both of us.” He looked like he’d been telling himself this argument more than once, which was somewhat reassuring.

The old hunter gave him an unimpressed look and let the vampire squirm a little bit more. Finally, Dean detached himself from Benny and reached out to grasp Bobby’s forearm. “Please, Bobby. He’s everything… I—” he cut himself off and Bobby sighed.

“Get your asses inside, then. We need another beer for the rest of this talk.”

With that, he turned and headed straight back to the kitchen, listening to the pair slowly follow and whisper to each other. As Bobby stepped in front of the fridge, he gave a quick glance back in their direction and caught Benny giving Dean a chaste kiss in the entry before coming into the kitchen. For all that he didn’t want to admit it, the emotion was there, and it was real. He’d just have to pray to a God he wasn’t sure he believed in that this wouldn’t hurt Dean in the long run.

In the meantime, Bobby had maybe another few hours and a hunter’s experience with interrogation. Even if he couldn’t stop this, he could make Dean’s soulmate as uncomfortable as possible in retaliation.

“So, Benny, have you often slept with younger men?”

“ _Bobby!_ ”

“Quiet, Dean. We have maybe four hours until your father checks in, and we’ve barely scratched the surface.”

Bobby cherished the thud as Dean’s head hit the table in embarrassment and how the big, tough vampire couldn’t look him in the eye.

Oh yes, he would definitely be making the most of this.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~


End file.
